Unexpected turn of events
by fx-ation
Summary: Bela once again had to team up with the Winchesters for another case. On the way back from a successful case Bela and Dean go to a diner for food but encounter Deans old high school classmates and ex-girlfriend.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters and the only thing that belongs to me is the story idea

* * *

><p>"Could you please slow down?" Bela exclaimed, "You're making my migraine worse!" She suffered a bad bump on her temple when the spirit hurled her against the wall. It wasn't fun playing the bait.<p>

They were coming back from an antique show after Sam and Dean eradicated another vengeful spirit and she was able to pick up some things for her clients. They had to go undercover so of course Bela and Dean had the fortune or misfortune to be disguised as a happily married couple. Sam had to stay back with his date dear old Ms Washington, women in their late 60's sure do take a liking towards Sam.

Dean grumbled, "Well Sweetheart, my car my rules," he accelerated faster just to piss her off more.

"Can we at least stop in this town to rest?" she whined, "I'll throw up all over your precious Impala, if you keep driving,"

Dean wasn't going to take any chances and he took a sharp turn right in front of a diner.

"Fine we'll eat here,"

Bella examined the exterior of the diner called Betty's, it didn't look shady but it seemed like the place that served your food a little too greasy.

She sighed, "I guess this shall suffice, but aren't we a little bit overdressed?" Bela glanced at Dean's suit and her Alexander Wang shoulder less dress.

"Who cares we'll never see these people again," Bela couldn't help but nod in approval she wasn't going to be walking on this Earth next year.

As the couple stepped out of the car Bela couldn't help but notice that Dean loosened the tie around his neck and a few buttons on his shirt were undone, Bela unconsciously licked her lips.

"Don't objectify me!" Dean huffed out and she couldn't help but notice the adorable light blush staining his cheeks.

Bela smirked, "I can't help it, and you look very charming in a suit,"

As they stepped into the diner they tried to ignore the questionable gazes the diners were giving them. Bela had no trouble ignoring them it was Dean who felt very out of place.

He harshly whispered into her ear, "I feel like a piece of meat, the way they're ogling me,"

"Hush Dean, we'll get the damn food on take away then if you're that insecure," at the mention of food both their stomachs grumbled. Bela could hear the giggles and hushed whispers a bunch of teenage girls in a nearby booth were giving Dean, guess she wasn't the only one who thought he looked dashing in a suit.

Dean replied, "Just don't forget my pie," and he walked away leaving Bela at the counter. Dean walked towards a vending on the other side of the diner he was eyeing a king sized Kit Kat.

"Dean is that you?" He turned towards the source of the voice. He couldn't hide his surprise as he was staring at his ex-girlfriend Amanda all the way back from high school along with some of his high school classmates.

Dean grinned, "Long time no see guys," he walked towards their table. They all looked at him disbelief written all over their faces, it was probably the suit he thought to himself. They probably expected him to be a hobo or in jail by now considering how rogue he was in high school.

"You look good," a brunette woman gushed winking at him. Dean recalled her name being Stacey or was it Tracey.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks." There was a very awkward silence after that, Dean didn't know what to do he couldn't come up with an excuse to leave. He was wishing that Bela would show up and take him away from the diner.

"So…Dean, I guess you've cleaned up pretty well since the last time we've seen you," a man with his arm around Amanda's shoulders said, "last time I say you, you were donning a pretty pair of handcuffs,"

Dean remembered him as Brian a douchebag who wouldn't leave Sam alone back in high school. He recalled how he got arrested for punching Brian because he was a douche and for fun, Brian charmed his way to the police and filed an assault case on Dean.

"Those were the days," he muttered to himself more so than the group.

Amanda piped up," So Dean, what have you been doing lately since leaving Indiana?"

"Oh you know…stuff,"

"What do you mean by stuff?" Brian eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh there you are Honey!" a voice Dean normally dreaded to hear burst out but this time was an exception. All eyes were on Bela who had a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Sweetheart, these are some of my high school classmates," all attention was diverted from Dean and they were all eyeing Bela, "This is Bela, my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Bela nodded towards the wide eyed group

"Is that an Alexander Wang dress?" Stacey or Tracey said awe struck

Bela couldn't help but giggle at the stupid look the woman was giving her dress, "You like it?" she asked as she examined the dress herself.

"I've always wanted an Alexander Wang dress…but it's way out of my price range," Bela had to resist the urge to say something snarky and didn't reply.

Brian coughed, "So back to the earlier topic Dean, Bela, what exactly is it that you guys do?" he was till eyeing them both suspiciously

"I obtain and sell unique items for select clients, that's why Dean and I are dressed liked this it's for a show nearby," Bela informed staring straight at Brian. Dean groaned why did she have to actually say her actual occupation couldn't she have just said she was a porn star or anything else.

Dean replied, "I took over the family business and I'm a mechanic,"

"So you two don't have any kids?" Amanda asked. Gosh these people are so nosy they were making Bela very irritated.

"We have one boy, he's a toddler," Bela smiled placing a hand on Dean's chest ignoring the side glance Dean gave her. Even she was surprised by her sudden outburst of having a child with Dean. She couldn't even stand the man.

"His name's John," Dean retorted a bitter smile plastered on his face remembering his late father.

"We're also trying for our second," Bela was shocked at her second outburst. There was another awkward silence and Dean noticed the paper bag Bela was holding which most likely contained their food.

"Well Bela and I have to go, our food is ready," he gestured towards the paper bag in her hand and they quickly exited the diner.

Once they got into the Impala Dean quickly got them on the road and far away from the diner and they were settled on the highway.

Dean began ranting, "I get the whole we're married thing because that's our cover, but seriously a child! Why would you say that we have a child?"

"Mind your blood pressure," Bela tried to soothe him, she couldn't help but frown remembering the events from earlier on, "Dean I don't know why I said we had a child it just came out, as if I would let you be the father of my children," she couldn't help but smile bitterly at the fact she won't even be around long enough for kids of her own.

Dean grunted out, "Speaking of blood pressure, where's my burger and pie?"

Bela tossed him the bag containing the food and Dean happily eating.

"I'd never let you be the mother of my children anyway, I don't want cold blooded children,"

"I'd never let you be the father of my children they'll have terrible taste in music," she retorted Dean looked at her hurt.

"They'll have great taste in music, who doesn't love Guns N' Roses,"

"It's mullet rock,"

"Knowing you you'll make our child play the cello or Polo!" Dean exclaimed, "That poor boy,"

Bela was not impressed, "How do you know our child would be a boy?"

"Why not a boy," Dean gave her that boyish smile of his and this time it was her turn to blush.

"I don't want a Dean Winchester junior running around, the Earth can only deal with one," Dean tried to ignore the insult.

"No one definitely wants another Bela Talbot around either no one would be able to trust anyone!" Bela tried to ignore the insult.

"Oh look you took the wrong turn!"

"No I didn't,"

"Look pull over I'll drive,"

"You're not driving my baby, only I do,"

Oh dear lord they both thought this is going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed reading this and please review constructive criticism is always welcome. I understand if this story is a little bit dry but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
